


Hot n Cold - Ouma Kokichi X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Yay, your first time is gonna be in a shower!...right?





	Hot n Cold - Ouma Kokichi X Reader

"Nishishi, we're actually doing this!" Ouma started shedding his clothes. "Thank you so much, (Y/N)-chan!"

"I love you, after all." You tripped getting out of your pants. "Whoah!"

"Whoops!" He caught you in his arms. "I don't need you dead before we actually start!" He rubbed his hands together. "My first time is gonna be in a shower!"

"I can still say no." You took off the rest of your clothes. "D-don't stare!"

"But you're beautiful." Ouma cupped your face. "I love you." He trailed his hands over your shoulders down to your hips. "I'm so happy."

"H-hey, save that for when we're actually in the shower!" You covered your blushing cheeks.

"But (Y/N)-chaaaaaaaaan!" He rubbed his face against your arm. "Fine! I'll turn on the water." He opened the shower door and turned the handle. "Eek!"

"Cold?" you smirked.

"No! Ah, I'll tell you when it's ready!" Ouma fumbled around for a few moments. "Okay, come here!"

"Here I come." You stepped in for only half a second before screeching. "COLD! WHAT THE FUCK, OUMA?!"

"What, this is how I usually shower!" He stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "How do you?"

"Like this!" You turned the handle until the water was a lot warmer. "There, better."

"You look sexy with all these little water droplets on you," Ouma purred, licking one off your nose. 

"Shut up," you snickered.

"Now it's too hot." He grabbed the handle.

"What, this is how I usually shower!" you mocked. "Cut that out, it's cold!"

"It is not! It's still warm!" Ouma groaned in frustration. "Can we just do each other already?"

"Not when it's cold, Ouma!" you growled.

"IT'S NOT COLD!" He messed with the temperature again. 

"Cut it out!" You two fought over the handle for about two minutes.

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Alright, that's it!" You threw the door open. "I'm done!" You stomped out, completely soaked. "I can't even!"

"Babe, come on!" Ouma tried to grab your arm.

"No!" You wrapped yourself in a towel and started to leave.

"Wait." He grabbed the end of it. "Maybe...I could help you out of this?"

"Not a chance, buddy." You left him in a whiny naked mess on the floor.


End file.
